


Snails Are Good Luck

by CherryBerryKomainu



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Crushes, Cuddling, Cute, F/M, Realizations, Swap!verse, pure fluff, soft, they’re both soft dorks, wearing someone’s clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBerryKomainu/pseuds/CherryBerryKomainu
Summary: Amitie decides to visit Sig on a rainy day.Swap!verse. Sig and Amitie have swapped abilities and basic personality traits.
Relationships: Amitie/Sig (Puyo Puyo), Swap!Amitie/Swap!Sig (Puyo Puyo)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Snails Are Good Luck

Amitie lifted a fist up to knock on Sig’s door, and paused when she noticed how wet she was.

Though saying she was wet was an understatement, really she was drenched, not that she particularly minded.

She had been on her way to Sig’s house so they could hang out together, as she knew how bored he got on rainy days, when she found a snail crossing the path.

So naturally, she used her red claw to shield the snail from the rain as she let it slowly inch it’s way to safety. It was a similar color to the path, and people didn’t always look where they were going, especially in the rain, so she was worried someone would come along and step on the poor thing.

And she didn’t want to lift it up, there wasn’t any immediate danger and Amitie preferred not to mess with nature too directly. After all, the real beauty of bugs was their resilience and the amazing things they could accomplish on their own despite their size. So interfering with that would be a shame.

So she spent a good while slowly and carefully moving along with the snail until it reached the grass, smiling to herself slightly. 

Then she remembered what she had been going to do and continued on her way, keeping a nice slow pace as she quite enjoyed these rainy days.

But now, as she stood in front of Sig’s house, the chill of rain water finally registering, along with the fact that she was dripping water everywhere, she wondered if maybe she should turn back.

After all, Sig probably wouldn’t want Amitie getting all his stuff wet, and he definitely wouldn’t want to touch her if she was really cold…

She lowered her fist, looking at the ground as she considered turning back. She hadn’t told Sig she was coming, so he wasn’t waiting for her, if she left he wouldn’t notice-

The door swung open.

“Amitie! What’re you doing just standing here?” Sig asked with a smile as he held the door open. “Oh WOW, you’re really drenched! Come on in before you get a cold!” He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her in.

Ah, she really didn’t want to be a bother. “Sorry… there was a snail…” Even after all the times Sig insisted he didn’t find her weird, it was still embarrassing for Amitie to explain her… thought processes. 

“And you wanted to make sure it got where it was tryin to go without any troubles!” Thankfully he finished for her. “Yeah, that sounds like you.” He didn’t sound annoyed or disappointed.

Really, Amitie was grateful to have such a great friend like Sig, she truly treasured him. 

“Yeah… sorry about the…” Amitie gestured to the puddle of water pooling around her. 

Sig laughed and patted her on the back. “Don’t worry about it! I still have some of your clothes from when you slept over! In fact they’re in the dryer in the laundry room! I’ll grab you some towels and you can dry yourself off and change into some nice warm clothes, okay?” He was already leading her around.

“Thanks…” Amitie said, feeling a little flustered that she had not only left some of her clothing at Sig’s place without realizing it, but that he had bothered to make sure it was clean before returning it to her. “You don’t need to though-”

“Nonsense!” Sig shoved some fluffy towels into Amitie’s arms. “What are friends for?”

Amitie didn’t really think friends did each other’s laundry, but she supposed if the situations were reversed she’d also make sure Sig’s clothes were clean before giving them back. 

So with another ‘thanks’ and a nod Amitie entered the room, Sig telling her he’d be in the living room when she got out.

Sig probably hadn’t noticed at all, but Amitie had only left a pair of shorts behind, and nothing else. So she was currently in a bit of a pickle at the moment.

There were other clothes in the dryer, all Sig’s, and there were a few shirts. But would Sig be okay with her wearing his clothes? They were HIS after all and well… the idea made her heart beat a little faster for some strange reason.

Oh, there was also the fact that Sig’s shirts were a little big on her, and loose. Well not just loose on her, Sig typically wore loose clothing, something about not liking the weight of heavier things?

Still, Amitie didn’t really have much of a choice, she had already put her shirt and jacket in the washing machine, so she couldn’t just pull them out and wring the water out of them until they were acceptably damp enough.

She was putting too much thought into this, it was just a shirt! Honestly… Amitie shook her head, trying to dislodge the weird feelings from her chest. They were just shirts, it’s not like she intended to steal them!

Had Amitie been taking a while? Sig couldn’t really tell, he hadn’t looked at the clock when she had first entered the laundry room so he honestly had no frame of reference. Maybe it just felt like it was taking a while because he was bored? And also excited, Amitie was always fun to have around. It didn’t really matter what they did, as long as he got to be with Amitie, Sig was happy.

Eeeeh, wow that was kinda sappy, hah. Seemed like his little crush wasn’t so little anymore, but that was okay. Amitie was his friend and he was perfectly fine with it staying like that, Raffina had been completely wrong about how Sig would start to see Amitie in a different light or whatever. 

Raffina was confusing sometimes, especially when she had tried teaching him how to ‘woo’ Amitie. She didn’t seem to get how Sig could like someone romantically and be perfectly fine with just staying friends. 

Besides, what could possibly happen to change how he thought about his best friend?

/Creeek/

Sig turned around with a smile. “Amitie! Feeling com...fort…able… now…” His voice faded as his brain registered what he was seeing.

Amitie seemed to freeze until Sig’s gaze, she rubbed her shoulder in what could be seen as a nervous action…?

But that wasn’t what Sig was focusing on right now, nor was it what was making his heart beat a little too fast or his face heat up or drying up his mouth. Oh no.

Instead he was focused on his shirt, one of his favourites actually. It was a simple dark blue shirt with a stack of blue Puyo’s on it, long sleeved. He didn’t wear it outside of the house much, on account of it being a bit too big for him, but it was extremely comfy to laze around in.

And Amitie was wearing it, he couldn’t even see her shorts from how long the shirt was! Only her red claw hand managed to peak out from the sleeves, and he could see her bare shoulders as the neck of the shirt failed to stay on her neck.

Oh jeez… was… was this what Raffina meant?

“There… weren’t any shirts of mine… in the dryer…” Amitie explained, not moving from her spot.

“Oh.” Sig choked out. That was, that made sense, now that he remembered Amitie had only left a pair of shorts and a jacket behind, a jacket that wasn’t really the kind of thing you wore inside. “That makes sense.” He should probably stop staring.

Amitie nodded, hesitantly making her way to the couch. “Does this… bother you-”

“No!” Sig snapped without thinking, and wow that was embarrassing! “I-er-It’s fine, it’s just a shirt after all!” He smiled, thankfully he didn’t have to force it. “Le-let’s watch a movie! Perfect day for a documentary or something!”

Amitie relaxed. “That sounds nice, anything you want to watch… you… are the host after all…”

“You’re the guest!” Sig handed Amitie the remote control. “Plus I like watching those bug documentaries with you!” He truly did, mainly because of how emotive and absorbed Amitie got when watching. He could watch her all day.

Liiiike right now. Except not because for some reason this was different.

Not because Amitie chose a new documentary he had never seen before, instead the fault seemed to lie in his shirt.

Or rather, the fact that Amitie was wearing one of his favourite shirts. He… he was truly having a hard time looking away, thank Puyo Amitie seemed absorbed in the documentary or else she’d notice and Sig would make a right fool out of himself.

No matter how many times he told himself it was just a shirt, it didn’t stop the strange feelings from swirling inside him. Didn’t stop him from staring like an idiot. Didn’t stop him from wanting to be closer to her.

Ahhhh this was really embarrassing! But-but- Amitie looked so nice and cute in his shirt! It was adorable! And it-it felt, oddly domestic? In a good way! A really good way!

Still didn’t explain why he suddenly wanted to hold her though, much less cuddle her, he couldn’t do that! That would be weird! Especially if he did it out of the blue! 

But he wanted to! She looked so comfy and nice and it made him wanna shove his face into a pillow and roll around in his bed screaming!!! 

Sig was making that noise again, the kind Amitie recognized as an indicator of ‘I wanna do something and I wanna do it right now so I’m going to express my nervous impatience out loud’, so she turned to ask him what was wrong.

“Sig…” She didn’t really finish her question, it was kinda hard to while Sig staring at her nervously and fidgeting with his fingers. It wasn’t that Amitie was unused to staring, she was well aware Sig sometimes watched her, and she really had no idea why, but she wasn’t used to this kind of staring. This energy Sig emitted. It was nervous and impatient and needy.

His hands twitched, and he was sliiightly closer than before, and he was leaning forward just the littlest bit.

Did… did he want a hug? If that was the case, why didn’t he just ask? Maybe he thought she was uncomfortable? 

That would be easy to fix.

Amitie scooched over to Sig and wrapped her arms around him. “Better?” She asked.

Sig audibly gulped, and sat very, very still for a moment.

Then, as quickly as it happened, it passed, Sig returned Amitie’s hug, resting his chin on top of her head as he held her close. She could feel his relaxed happiness without needing to look at his face.

It was really nice, to know such a simple action from her could make him happy, it made Amitie feel pretty good about herself if she was being honest.

“Much better…” Sig sighed blissfully, all the nervousness melting away from his body. He still had this… anxious want, to do what with, he didn’t really get yet.

But this… this was really nice! Amitie was warm and soft and just… this situation felt natural and right.

He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try something new! So here have one of my favourite tropes but with a twist!
> 
> Swap!Sig and Swap!Amitie are from a Puyo Puyo AU where Sig and Amitie swap designs and personalities! So Amitie is quiet, carefree, loves bugs, and has red demon stuff, while Sig is cheerful, energetic, and open!
> 
> Remember, comments feed the writer! And bookmarks do too! They also inspire the writer to write more stuff!
> 
> Probably gonna make a normalverse version of this fic, as I ADORE the trope of character A getting flustered over seeing character B in their clothes!


End file.
